


mystery of love

by softmullen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tyrus - Freeform, bench scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmullen/pseuds/softmullen
Summary: the bench scene :))





	mystery of love

**Author's Note:**

> it’s called mystery of love so listen to the song, thanks.

“i didn’t think i liked him, not like that at least. and then i saw him with rachael and…” i slowly put my hand on buffy’s shoulder, reassuring her that it was okay to talk to me. i saw that she was upset and knew that she needed to talk, so i pulled her outside so we’d be alone. buffy looked up at me and smiled softly, but quickly looking back down at her hands nervously. 

“i’m sorry, i just can’t really talk about it.” i didn’t like that she was apologizing, i understood that she wasn’t always the best at talking about her feelings and i needed her to know that. “it’s okay, we can talk about something else then.” she nodded.

it took her a few minutes before she spoke up, “how about you, i seen the way you looked at tj and kira earlier.” i hadn’t expected her to bring up tj. my mouth felt dry all of a sudden and now it was my turn to look down at my hands. “i don’t know what you’re talking about.” i tried to laugh, to make it seem genuine but it just came out low and scratchy. 

“it’s okay, cy. i’m hear to listen.” i wanted to tell her everything, tell her how kira hanging all over him made my stomach turn. how he laughed at everything she said made my eyes water, how just simply seeing them together made me wish that she’d never tried to join the basketball team. or how i wished none of this would’ve happened. tj wouldn’t even been in my life right now and i wouldn’t be feeling this way. i’d rather go back to pining over jonah beck, at least seeing him and andi together didn’t hurt this much.

i sighed, “he looks so happy with her.” i said quietly, still not looking up at her. i didn’t want to say it out loud, how jealous i was. it was embarrassing.

“i’m sorry.” her face softened and i could tell it was genuine. “i was probably deluding myself anyway.” and i knew after those words left my mouth everything would be different. sure i wasn’t very discrete about my crush, but i’ve never said it out loud. not once. i barely said it in my head, i didn’t want to admit that i was slowly developing feelings for another guy who i had no chance with. 

“cyrus-” before buffy could finish that sentence, the sound of andi’s back door opening had made us both jump and look in that direction, revealing the guy that was just being talking about. tj kippen. “cyrus, i was just looking for you and— i can come back-”

“-no!” buffy stood up quickly, “no we were just finishing up.” i gave her a confused look, “what?” she walked over towards tj, “i’ll be in the house.” i wanted to tell her to come back, to not leave me. but i didn’t. i watched her walk inside, leaving me alone with tj. 

“is everything okay?” he asked, his voice softening. i realized that he did that when i was around. he started to walk over to me, so i moved over, leaving enough room on the bench for him to sit down. “yeah, everything fine.” he sat down, turning towards me. 

“are you sure? you don’t seem okay.” i felt the butterflies in my stomach rise, i hated the way tj made me feel but i also loved it. feelings could be so complicated. 

i turned towards him and smiled, “nothing you should be worried about.” tjs face dropped, “if something’s wrong i’m gonna worry, cyrus.” it felt like the air was sucked right from my lungs. i don’t think i’ll ever be used to way he talks to me. i felt the air shift, like it got thicker. and i knew right then that this was it, that i was going to tell him. 

i let out a breath i’d been holding, “it’s just … kira …” i didn’t know how to word it, how to make it sound the way i wanted it to. “did she do something wrong?” he asked quickly, not even hiding the worry in his voice.

“well, no. not to me at least.” i knew i wasn’t making any sense, but i didn’t know how to say it. i’ve never had to do this before. 

“does it have anything to do with … me?” i felt my heart drop, here it was. slowly i nodded, looking back at my hands. it was silent for a few seconds. my attention was caught at the warm feeling on my hand, he fingers had grazed the top of mine. “is there anything you wanna tell me?” 

without even realizing what i was doing, i was slowly interlocking our fingers. i didn’t even notice until tj looked down, panic started to rise in my chest but before i could pull away tj finished it, and our hands were interlocked. our eyes met once more, and it was silent again. “can i kiss you?” my heart sped up, the way it did when jonah used to hug me but worse. god was it worse, i was sure tj could hear it pounding in my chest. i nodded.

and he kissed me. it was soft and short, but he kissed me. he really kissed me and for the first time ever i knew what a kiss was supposed to feel like. not those ones i had with iris, those weren’t what this was. because this was with a boy, this was with tj. when the kiss was over my eyes stayed shut and i felt something lean on my forehead. my eyes opened and there he was, his forehead touching mine, a small smile on his face, and a sparkle in his eye. 

his other hand, the hand that wasn’t holding mine, reached up and cupped my cheek and i couldn’t hide the smile on my face anymore. “i like you, tj.” i whispered after closing my eyes again, scared to see his reaction. i shouldn’t have been, i mean he just kissed me. god, he just kissed me. and here i was scared to tell him that i liked him. 

“i like you too, underdog.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know that the bench scene will probably be nothing like this, but it was fun to write


End file.
